This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Clinical Pathology Core is staffed by 3 ASCP registered medical technologists and provides bacteriology, hematology, and clinical chemistry analyses for the clinical veterinarians and core and affiliate scientists. The Clinical Laboratory has an Olympus AU400 chemistry analyzer and Advia 120 by Bayer/Siemens hematology analyzer. A Laboratory Information System (LIS) provides an interface for both the hematology and chemistry analyzer with the current TNPRC animal records database. The LIS also provides an interface for emailing Hematology, Chemistry and Microbiology reports to the veterinarians. In the fall of 2008, the animal records database, was configured to generate Microbiology reports to the veterinarians. In 2009, the Clinical Pathology Core performed 8,867 CBC's, 508 reticulocyte counts, evaluated 1,589 blood smears, performed 6,286 chemistry analyses panels (83,039 analytes total) 2 CSF cell counts, 42 urinalyses, and 2,364 bacterial/fungal cultures (4,985 total identifications for patients and 827 environmental survey cultures). The AIDS research program is a major user of core services.